conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pelicary
__TOC__ Image uploads Please name your images more specifically in the future. For example, File:600px-Flag of the Vatican City.svg.png would have better been named File:Flag of the Papal States.png, and File:713px-EU-Italy.svg.png might have been File:Location of the Papal States in the EU.png. Thanks in advance. Woogers - talk 22:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Please name your images more appropriately. This is the second time I have asked this of you. It helps keep the wiki neat and organized. Woogers - talk 02:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I know they don't care on althist. Try to make the filenames very specific and very clear. Like "Mao Zedong Portrait 1960.jpg" or "Blank Map of Provinces of Canada Coloured.png" instead of "1000px-mao.jpg" or "canadaprovs!!!.png" PS are you still playing on Althist? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Disscusion Banning Lady Gaga cause she dresses up like a man...? Did you leave Milan's and Paris's fashion industries alone? If you didn't I have to kill you. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Millan and Paris fashion is fine, as long as they don't gender-bend and cause people to go, "Is that a girl, wait..a boy?" -Sunkist- 23:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey we are all allowed to have our own nations 00:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) what happens to all the "gender bending" transpeople who live in France, Italy, Turkey, Spain, etc cuz they and Turkey's gots a whole bunch of em kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Cultural change, etheir they have the choice to leave or intergrate into the new society. If they want to leave, the state will pay for your ticket and language classes and a home for you for the next year. -Sunkist- 01:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Military Airplanes Would you be interested in employing EAS/Marelli airplanes for your Airforce. As this is a European project (one of the headquarters is in Paris) I wanted to know if you want to participate in it. HORTON11 13:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I think this is a great idea, I'll join in. -Sunkist- 19:10, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The new EAS-Marelli M7, aka the "Globetrotter" has come out, so I don't know if you'd be interested in getting these for your airforce. HORTON11 19:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the price is, can I get some jobs in the EU to build them? I need some more information before getting them. -Sunkist- 19:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I had put there was a factory in Toulouse but if you want to open others to manufacture other military planes or Civilian Airbuses. HORTON11 19:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible for Aston Martin to join Alfa Group as a subsidiary. I'm sure it would be much more successful under Alfa management and i'll make a nice page (just check out the one for Ferrari). HORTON11 19:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No all jobs would stay in the EU but the company would be under Alfa control to make it more efficient and profitable. HORTON11 19:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Pangam-Pangat Yes. Go ahead and add yourself. There are a few maps in the Pangam-Pangat Category. Edit the ethnolinguistic map, stake map, and tribal map. I am yet to make formal rules, so any questions that aren't already there, you may ask on the talk page. Pangam-Pangat has been frozen lately due to it being kind of scattered and high-investment but using what I have learned from Althistory I hope we can start up a true Conworld that is representative of what a full constructed world could be. Thanks for joining, you've inspired me to actually get back to working on this lol. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:54, September 30, 2011 (UTC) The Lord Hey, you've been gone for sometime. I would like to inform younthat I was being insane and have found faith in the Lord. South America will gladly welcome the Catholic Church, I'm sorry for the huge delay on clarity. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Portugal Portugal needs you man, you need to do something in AvAr!! ;) Imperium Guy 15:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I know I started it but let's not turn this into a secret channel for talking about Althist stuff… :P Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 07:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Project participation In response to what you typed in my blog: "Hey, would you like to join one of the community conworlds? Prehaps Futrue World? We are kinda lonely, Me, United, Minecraftian, and Supermonkey. Its good stuff." I'm replying here so that you will be notified of it faster, instead of having to go back to my blog to check. I am currently taking MineCraftian up on his offer to participate in his Irradiation project but I will certainly see if I can participate in a few others as well. Any project in particular you want me to join? Cerne 23:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ecch...why am I such a perfectionist? Forgot to italicize the quote (^_^;) Cerne 00:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Woah The UFSA ain't allowed to contact you as you are Communist, old SADP stuff. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (South America - Wringo - Oil City - Sola) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 23:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Not a communist. SADP Stuff, what? -Sunkist- 00:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The new flag looks pretty good. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I like it too. -Sunkist- 21:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I would like to ask if you could make a map of my American World Timline in 1864. Thanks DeanSims 20:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not very good at making maps. -Sunkist- 20:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to keep the USST? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:16, November 22, 2011 (UTC) FW May return to future world, however no promises. I have lots of school work and not much time. Kunarian 20:23, November 23, 2011 (UTC) How's the new emblem I Promised? :D Imperium Guy 20:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I really like it. Thanks! -Sunkist- 02:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) China Regardless of whether or not you decide to play China, don't revert anything else, because I want the blank China to be a but more aggressive to more resemble the real life PRC a bit. A human behind China would only make it more fun. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:18, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm in debate with myself, over being China or Germany, seeing that the New Germanic Empire gone, I could expand. I like China, but I know more about my own culture, I know nothing about Chinese writing, politics..---Sunkist- 07:28, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Zack, do you think the USSR should ratify the Boston Protocol or refuse to do so? I want to be in agreement with you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:33, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Our entire arsenal would be destroyed, and we have the largest amount of nuclear weapons on earth. Do not sign it, because these things are just as destructive as the UE's fusion weapons. ---Sunkist- 11:06, November 29, 2011 (UTC) No. . . they would be replaced. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:48, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Belgrade You should be bombing East Bulgaria and not one of my cities. HORTON11: • 14:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I miss understood the East Bulgarian Map, it flew me off track. Sorry XD -Sunkist- 20:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Lent What, are you gonna sleep on the floor? Woogers - talk ( ) 22:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yep.---Sunkist- 22:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't do it. I gave up Chinese food. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:05, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Haha, the pros of Atheism, sirs! I have Chinese food being delivered soon and I will be sleeping in my awesome bed! Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Pros are relative. And giving up Chinese food is good for my health and my wallet. Woogers - talk ( ) 00:32, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I also gave up on my Soft Drinks, witch is all I drink, so possibly another thing that will help. But I always pick 3 things and drop either one or two. Did you get ash on your forehead? ---Sunkist- 00:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't. I have 12 hours of classes on Wednesdays. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Christians are allowed to sleep on beds and eat Chinese food. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not if you sacrifice them for Lent. Woogers - talk ( ) 15:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Is the sacrifice permanent or is it only for the duration of the Lent? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:28, February 24, 2012 (UTC) The duration. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sun, can you work on your spelling? The German Empire article has typos everywhere. Provninces should be Provinces, etc. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Nah,Its fine. ---Sunkist- 01:41, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's not fine... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Rage Just chill, bro. Times get tough in these types of games and there will always be haters. Just carry on with what you're doing and don't leave. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 09:14, March 2, 2012 (UTC) NAM Hey, would you like for Australia to join the NAM? HORTON11: • 20:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yaphese Australia Claim all you want. You will probably be able to have control everything outside Admiralty Gulf. However, Yarphei will not alter its claims to the area. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 23:21, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty out of the loop as far as FW 3.0, but note the rule "You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission." It's okay for you to invade, just don't take territory, feel free to claim what you want, and again, Admiralty Gulf shall remain Yarphese. Also I didn't mention the Torres Strait, I'll be happy to surrender most trading privileges if you need. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh-k then. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Spelling What internet browser do you use? I know that firefox and Google chrome have spell check, and I really think the professionalism of your articles could be improved with them. Plus Google Chrome is faster because it doesn't use a million buttons on its tool bar. Synthic 10:55, March 12, 2012 (UTC) GERMANY FTW LOLOL, TEXAS, NUM NUM NUM. Did you play as Rome, or did you die as America? -Sunkist- 10:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I sent settlers to those random islands as I lost the Texan mainland. Then Rome declared WAr on me as I settled those islands. :) Synthic 21:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Asking Hey i came up with a wiki called fictionvision. you can create a fake show, actor, novel, or anything with media. If you accept follow this link: http://fictionvision.wikia.com/wiki/FictionVision_Wiki No need It's supposed to be a peaceful protest against the CFWW, not a national holiday. lol Synthic 20:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Relations between Australia and Euskadi I'd like to set with you the current relations between our two nations. In my opinion, there are several political and enconomical reasons to say that the relations are good. Our two ruling parties have many common points in their political views and I suppose this can help a close relationship between the two governments. In the economic matters, we imported last year 28 million tons of coal and thought we are going to reduce the imported coal in the next years, we will continue importing around 16-18 millions in the mid term. I suppose Australia could count 18-20% of the coal we import. We have a strong metallurgy sector and though we have iron ore mines, we need to import iron ore too. I'm sorry, but we dont need alumina since we are one of the world largest producer in the african region of Boké. (A part of Guinea IRL). Have a look to: Electricity in Euskadi, Coal in Euskadi We can export manufactured goods, specially steel products, capital goods and industrial products as well as some consumer goods as appliances, etc. We have a small but modern military industry and we have one of the leading shipbuilding companies in the world. By the moment, we are oil importers too bit it is possible that in 4 or 4 years we could export oil from our camps in Nyanga (a region of Ghana IRL). In this moment I'm looking for international companies to work in our oil camps and maybe some Australian one coould be interested. See: Oil and natural gas in Euskadi Finally, and because you are a coal rich nation, you could study our Integrated Coal Zero-Emission Plants and our way to hydrogen economy as a way to reduce your oil dependance. Our companies will be glad to collaborate and work in Australia. Let me know your opinion. --BIPU 08:14, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm liking them Zero Emissions Plants, I'd really like for a plant in Perth, if one could be built at the latest. I'd love to export you some iron ore, or coal. I've been planning to buy some ships from you in the past, but I've been sorting out things recently, but I'll get back to you! -Sunkist- 19:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Euskadi & UK Since UK was a blank, I have writen the history of Euskadi as a close relationship with UK. UK was the supporter of Euskadi during the spanish civil war and the independende and UK has been a partner in both, economical and military matters. Really I have stated that UK is the best and closest ally of Euskadi. I suppose we can maintain this historical relationship and work closely for the future.--BIPU 09:09, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! -Sunkist- 16:41, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Aircraft carrier You have your carrier at Queen Elizabeth Class Aircraft Carrier. You can add one more ship built and more under construction. --BIPU 20:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Have you read this??--BIPU 17:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :I have, I have it on my Imperial Forces page, I've already deployed two to Gibraltar against the Africans. -Sunkist- 18:02, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Image Uploads (Final Warning) Okay, I've already asked you nicely twice. You will begin naming your images appropriately (i.e. deleting meta info from the file names and in accordance with naming schemes such as Flag of X) or I will start deleting them. You will also not upload duplicate images (while I do like my state flag very much, it is currently available at File:Flag of Maryland.svg, and you should use that instead of uploading the flag again under a different name. This has gone on long enough. You're creating an organizational nightmare because you don't want to take five seconds to use some foresight in naming files. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Erm, it was supposed to be just a placeholder flag for Northern Coalition Flag.png, I was going to change it. But never mind..---Sunkist- 03:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It's not just that. ITS EVERY FILE SINCE FOREVER. And if it was just a placeholder, why don't you, I dunno, use the flag placeholder file? Woogers - talk ( ) 03:26, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure it has been EVERY FILE SINCE FOREVER? Really? I looked back in the pictures, I saw only TWO pictures that I should of named correctly, which are a while back. I had plan on trying to find the Maryland secessionist flag, I couldn't find it so I just used Maryland's flag. Go ahead and delete theme TWO pages, I'm sooo sorry. ---Sunkist- 03:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) File:600px-Flag of Rhodesia.svg.png File:Normandy flag large.png File:Kent-State-Shooting Webf-690x388.jpg File:594px-Flag of South Africa 1928-1994.svg.png File:Coalititon of the Northflag.jpg File:BlankMap-World-Subdivisions.PNG File:BlankMap-World-Subdivisions.png File:EdenFlag.png File:Constitution.jpg File:New prov logo wordless.jpg File:Flagnew1op1.gif File:German Flag.png File:Chinese Flag.gif File:Soviet Union Map (1).png File:500px-Old Logo Labour Party svg.png File:800px-Flag of Alaska.svg.png File:Map of Irradiated Earth (2).png File:Alaskan Military (1).jpg File:Norradic White Flag.png File:Seal of United States.png File:Old Guy.jpg File:Washington USA.jpg File:620px-Royal Coat of Arms of the United Kingdom svg.png File:399px-RCMP with serge (1).jpg File:240px-Edmontonmontage1.jpg File:800px-Wascana Centre and Regina downtown.jpg File:800px-PengrowthSaddledomeDay.jpg File:447px-Coat of arms of Canada svg.png File:800px-Canadian Duality Flag svg.png File:250px-Australian Coat of Arms.png File:600px-Flag of the Vatican City.svg.png File:535px-Coat of arms of the Holy See.svg.png All of these are examples of what I mean. All pulled from your upload log. There are more, as well. That's a lot more than two. Read this: Wikipedia:File names. It gives a good idea of how we should be naming files in order to make files easy to find for others to use later. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) California You can have California Sunkist. I find that you'd be more active in developing it as you stated. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Alt Wiki I've noticed. One of the admins told me Chicago would uninhabitable, and any nation growing there would be impossible. He was completely unaware of the fact, from my opinion, that several other cities, far larger than Chicago, were hit with far more powerful nukes, and yet had massive empires running around. Victoria, Japan, the states in the UK, Socialist Siberia. I was too well aware of the hypocrisy on that site, and I'm sorry for the theft of your ideas there. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 08:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) #$&%*# Last warning... pick a country and STICK WITH IT. YOU ARE SCREWING UP THE TIMELINE AND HISTORY. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:41, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, behave. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sunkist, you like the church, so I want you to have the Holy League. I just thought of something ingenious. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) What? -Sunkist- (talk) 06:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You said you wanted France, plus I can finally work in a familar area. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 06:09, August 13, 2012 (UTC) You were right Those guys over on AltHistory are hypocrits. Should have listened to you earlier, would have saved me a whole gang of time and effort. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:17, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dawg I heard your Skandinavians like marijuana. So I put marijuana plants in Kentucky so you can have joints is Oslo. We both win. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) When conservatives take control in the next election Marijuana will become ilegal. Studies just recently show it lowers IQ. Also, Kentuckians would never go with that idea..Moonshine is the only thing people go about with. But even with that, you don't want Pentocostal's burning your crops at night. -Sunkist- (talk) 21:05, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :>Conservatives :>In Sweden :Good joke OP. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I LOL'd heartily. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:34, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. Good point you've got there. Do you think that Nuwaubia could turn moonshining into a profitable business it could farm? Or will the people there always sell their liquor tax-free? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Isn't moonshine clean alcohol? Won't that like kill people if you make it legal? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:09, September 1, 2012 (UTC) People have been drinking that stuff for more than a century. You would only have to worryabout it if some moron was trying to stretch it and put "flavorings" like soap, bleach, or arsenic into it to give it that "punch". --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) No problems man. I'm not one to talk myself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure about this? I mean really, I don't want to be the bad guy here, but it's kind of ridiculous. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back (?) Sunkist! You're back! Strangely, it still says your account has been globally disabled at . I'm afraid to say that Alskadeland and Ackerland have both been given to different users, and are now Valenmark and New Holland respectively. Atlion has become a lot less active, unfortunately. 77topaz (talk) 01:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist, you're back! :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 12:31, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not taking all of Indiana, just the part that makes up part of the Chicago metropolitian area. The rest is Enclave's. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear sir/madam I am scheduling elections for the Admin of Future World, given the fact that I feel I am mistrusted and that this congress has little confidence in my leadership. I would like to know, are you interested in running for Admin of Future World? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Indiana's Territory Sunkist, given the look of your map for Indiana, might I suggest that you go with Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Virginia? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:00, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I am Viva... :/ ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Well I felt it might be nice to show you the map should you change your mind. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:21, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Oi. Any reason you voted against me? Please list my faults, or just blurt them out if you wish. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:28, October 22, 2012 (UTC) You know your sins, and five other people do too. Huria has been given tons of chances, If you had been a white nationalist, you would of been kicked months ago. You need to go. My vote has been casted and I will never change it. -Sunkist- (talk) 10:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) If I know my "sins" I wouldn't be asking you know would I? And Psyrax and KK are like clones of UP that anything else. So I don't really count them. And I can't read the minds of five other people Sunkist. Only God. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for fixing the name. And Vasha is neuter. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 20:42, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Answer to an Old Question Sunkist, remember when you asked what it meant to treat your body as a temple? Well I did the research, and I'm sure your familar with the upkeep of synogogues and churches correct? Well, as with those places of worship, we are suppose to keep our bodies and minds clean and santified, which is backed up by scriptures stating that we as Christians aren't suppose to defial or bodies (smoking etc.), or mark them with tattoos (forgot the scripture for that one...). In short, since we serve a clean God (the meaning of "holy" meaning "clean", "holy holy holy" meaning ultimate cleaniness), we ourselves are suppose to be a clean people to honor a clean God. Thought you might like to know that is all. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 02:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Southwest intervention in the Appalachian-Columbian War Hey Sunkist. I was wondering if the Southwest Republic could join the war in support of Appalachia, seeing the UN has failed to do anything. Enclavehunter (talk) 23:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure, do whatever! Just RP it. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:29, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Any limits? Enclavehunter (talk) 00:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Of course. I'm going to write an article about the declaration of war against Columbia: Southwest Republic declaration of war. Do you have any date that you would want the Southwest Republic to join? Enclavehunter (talk) 17:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Enclavehunter (talk) 18:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the cost. I'll thought I made it clear in the events pages that the rest of the money goes to additional expenses and purchases. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:09, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay I made the page and almost finished it, what do you think, so far? Enclavehunter (talk) 02:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice to know. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:50, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I never stated I was giving up Conworlds for Adoption. I was requesting that Wikia upgrade me from Admin powers to Bureaucrat powers since everyone who has bureaucrat powers for Conworlds Wikia is gone. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Conworlds Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) So Sunkist, do you want to carry on with the war or establish a temporary 'ceasefire, allowing for the refreshment of troops, equipment, etc. Enclavehunter (talk) 01:29, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Just end the war, Columbia due to unpopular support wants a offical peace treaty, I'm done. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Same here. Any specific terms. I still have to revise the Treaty of St. Louis, anyway. Enclavehunter (talk) 01:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Let me make a map to show my proposal. Enclavehunter (talk) 16:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Here the map: You'll get the counties in red and I'll keep the ones in white. I have only one condition, allowing me to establish a naval base in either San Franicsco Bay or Monterey Bay (your choice) Enclavehunter (talk) 17:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) What do each of the colors mean on the map? There's black, blue, and red? Enclavehunter (talk) 17:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. And I'm only a novice artist, I don't really have the kind of talent to make true art such as the logos for the Federalist and Liberal parties of Kania. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:56, May 21, 2013 (UTC) GIMP. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:33, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey I hope you like this. I made it with a seal generator online. It'll have to do until I'm feeling better, the heat is killing me. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:35, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Why thank you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 11:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Welcome back Where ya been? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) There are many Morgans. Charles Morgan, the father, is a Republican. Darnell Morgan, the son, is an independent. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I didn't join you on chat. I went to bed after I posted. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:55, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Your flag is gr8 USSR I'm very interested in your Union of the Soviet Sovereign Republics page and noticed that it hasn't been modified since last year. I was wondering if I could make some changes or take control of the article. Thanks! (Wfeus99 (talk) 04:41, February 14, 2014 (UTC)) 21CW Hi Sunkist, as you can read here Talk:21st Century World, Fallouftan has renounced to the Empire of Japan. Are you still interested in take it?--BIPU (talk) 23:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey Sunkist, I was wondering if you could give me any suggestions for a German-dominated island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for a new nation. Enclavehunter (talk) 03:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anabaptist ---Sunkist- (talk) 04:35, March 28, 2014 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_colonization_of_the_Americas Whipsnade (talk) 16:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) New games Fancy joining the games- http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Look_Out,_Sir!_Revised_(Map_Game)?action=history http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_I_rerun A New map game Fancy joining this map game?- http://future.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Map_Game_Revised .Whipsnade (talk) 16:27, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Forum post I have left a post at the Senate forums and would like your input because you are one of the wiki's active administrators. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:02, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Relations page The Commonwealth–Sierra relations page is up and ready :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:03, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed that as well but based my assumptions from your article's remarks of having "held close ties with the capitalist world". What do you better suggest to describe the two nations' relationship? [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) ::After discussion with several other users, we have decided to create the collaborative project of Altverse which Sierra will be in as well. With that said, I wonder if you would like have the United Socialist Commonwealth be a part of the project. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:08, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I've rewritten the Sri Lankan page now. When shall we start its war for independence? --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 23:15, October 7, 2014 (UTC) How to apply to Altverse ? Samzkrenz (talk) 06:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Conworld Forums Join the new Conworld Forums Sign up and I'll give you full Mod status. '''MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 08:45, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Such a course of action is not necessary. The userpage needs only the workers of the world, not the tidings of the bourgeois! :P --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:40, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, we were in IRC. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:55, June 22, 2015 (UTC) You have been summoned Woogers clarified his position on the project, and it will become a single-nation project as he clarified to me. Sorry for the inconvenience. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 05:27, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Dirigism I need your opinion on a political ideology I was trying to finish. I need some more minds on the concept from others. Give me your honest opinion. Don't get triggered. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:15, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Quality Control The deed has been done. Your services shall not be forgotten. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Election name Hey, wouldn't the election for Melanesia be named "Melanesian 'provisional' election, 1958" rather than "Melanesian 'Provisional''' election, 1958"? I'm just going based on the title formatting standards of Wikipedia is all. :/ Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Assistance Hello there Pelicary, I've come to you today for help as I've been granted permission to alter the United Staes page in the Altverse universe to help change it to fit with the current canon. I was told that your nation is the official successor to the United States and I was wondering if you could help me out with the alteration of the article. Epic gammer (talk) 20:00, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Sunkist is the best soda ever, I can confirm. Montivagant (talk) 11:57, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Aurionea I'll allow it. But please, either you keep the population or the GDP per capita, and the other gets halved. I believe in you. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:29, April 27, 2018 (UTC)